The 13th Doctor
by 7H3 D0C70R
Summary: (This is my first Doctor Who fanfic, and I'm sorry if I get any referenced wrong as I've only recently started watching the show.) The final regeneration of the Doctor has come, but there's something... off... about her. Wait, her!
1. Chapter 1

_FLASH!_

_CRACK!_

_BOOM!_

_*silence*_

"Are you what I think you are?" A young man asked me as he helped me up of the floor.

I only laughed. "Am I what? A girl?" My voice cracked after that last bit. Me? A girl? Surely not! I've always been a man! When I looked at the long locks of red-brown hair and the, erm, the breasts dominating my usual short hair and flat chest, I nearly passed out. "Bleeding... I AM a girl! And ALMOST a ginger!"The man smiled at my responds. "Pardon me, but I'm-

"Nathan West!" I finished before he could. "The man who's going to be my companion!"

"Yes," he began, "I- wait. What?"

I smirked. "All of the past Doctors have had companions, so why can't I? Besides, I need to find the best department store around here."

"Why? You look fine," Nathan said.

"One: I'm a girl in a man's tuxedo. Two: I haven't the slightest idea where anything is on the stupid planet. Three: I can beat your butt," I hissed while stepping closer. "Got it?"

Nathan tugged at his collar nervously. "You make a fine point when you're mad."

0o0o0

I twirled in the full-length mirror at the department store. "Is it too much?" I had since donned on an ankle-length steampunk coat, top hat with a small pocket watch on it, a colourful scarf that wrapped around my neck 3 times but yet still dragged on the floor, a black t-shirt, blue denim pants, and black Chuck Taylor's. "Really, is it?"

He considered for a moment before saying, "It certainly makes a statement. Are you positive you can run quickly in that getup?"

"Of course! If my past selves have done it, then why can't I? I'm hurt," I half-heartedly pouted.

"But I think you should lose the scarf," Nathan continued, "It could become a hazard."

"ARE YOU DAFT, MAN?! NEVER!" I yelled protectively over the scarf. I took a deep breath and then regained my composure. "This isn't just any scarf, though. This is the 4th doctor's scarf. It's always been mine, and I shall never depart from it again."

Nathan nodded. "What will you do when your time has come to die?"

"Well," I began, "we're just going to have to cross that bridge when we get there. Now then, to the TARDIS!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Now then," I said as I stuck the key into the lock, "where shall we be going next?"

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know. Why are you asking me?"

"Well, for once I know where we are going next, for once in my life. Or lives. What would you consider that? Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's lives due to my regenerations, or maybe it's just life. Because I'm the same person. Well, I guess I'll-" a wave of pain washed over me as I slumped to the ground.

"Doctor?" Nathan's voice sounds so far away. "Doctor?"

**_"Doctor? You can't go! Not now! Can't you just- I don't know- regenerate or something?! Doctor! Doctor!"_**

**_"It's my time, Nathan. For centuries I have evaded the_**_ inevitable,_**_ but it's my time now." Agony, pure agony, came across my body. "I must die."_**

**_"But still! Can't you just-"_**

**_"NO! I can't regenerate! They been used up!" The agony returned, but much harder this time. "Listen. I'm not supposed to do this, but I will. I want you to carry on my legacy. Please, carry it on."_**"

**_"A-alright."_**

**_"Listen again, okay? The Doctor is dying, for now. But if you do as you've promised me, then I can live on in different bodies, different minds, different personalities... It could be..." I felt the agony subside as I began to glow an yellow-golden colour and my throat felt strange._**

**_"Fantastic," all of my past voices seemed to blend in with my own._**

**_"Doctor, no!"_**

"Doctor? Doctor! What happened?" Nathan asked me as I came to again.

"Nathan, stop saying that name repeatedly. Please," I whispered as I opened the door. "Please."

Nathan touched my shoulder, apparently an act of sympathy among homo sapiens. "What's wrong?"

My voice felt distant as I replied, "I saw the future that isn't supposed to be there. I'm not supposed to exist, but I- I- I don't know what's gone wrong. I'm a regeneration or two overdue of my death! How could this have-"

"Maybe the Christian's God is real. Perhaps there is a supernatural being that watches over the universe, no, supernatural isn't a good enough word. Omniscient. They say their God has a will, and that it- or He- has a purpose for everything that has ever happened. Maybe the Time Lords aren't as powerful as they thought they were," Nathan whispered.

I nodded. "Perhaps."

**AN: Ok, so these are just my beliefs, you don't have to accept them. Okay? Just read this before you start flaming me abou my beliefs and blah, blah, blah... So are we cool? I just needed an explanation for the 13th Doctor's exsistence that made sense to me, and it might to you. Okay? **


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed as I thumbed through yet another book. "Humans. Homo sapiens. Whatever they may be," I mused to myself, "their literature could use some work." In the week I've had this body, it's certainly been a change. It seems almost as if I have more than one personality. One day I'm as serious and calm as can be, the next child-like and rambunctious.

My thoughts were interrupted when Nathan stepped into the doorway. "Ah, Nathan. Care for a Jelly Baby?" I found that my 4th incarnation had a fondness for them, and I found some of his- or would it be my?- old clothes in the massive wardrobe in the TARDIS. They're quite comfortable, once you get past the smell of sweat (apparently I'm not fond of doing laundry, whatever body I may have).

"No thank you, now then- wait. What are you wearing?" Nathan inquired as he walked down the steps and took a closer look at my attire. "Where did you get those?"

I smiled and popped the piece of candy into my mouth. "I had them in the wardrobe. The other clothes just felt, I don't know, weird. But," I paused to put a foot up onto the TARDIS control console, "I kept the shoes. I also found like 70 other pairs in the wardrobe."

Nathan cocked an eyebrow. "Felt weird?"

"Foreign would be a better word. Besides, these feel cosy," I smiled as I snuggled into the chair like a small child would it's blanket. Cosy did describe the clothes alright. Cosy as in the warmth, and the welcoming feeling of the reds and browns. "I'm also thinking of redecorating. I think that everything being on one floor was a good idea."

"How so?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions, but that's the job of every scientist. Anyway, putting everything onto one floor is a good idea because being a Time Lord/Lady means that a lot of people are trying to kill me. When that happens, there's injuries. Add 1.5 and 2.5 together."

"Oh."


	4. Chapter 4

"Right-o, then," Nathan mumbled, "where to?"

I twirled the ends of my scarf. _Where to? _I thought to myself. "Well, I recieved a distress call on the Psycic Paper, and I think we should go check it out." A huge grin tugged at the corners of my mouth.

"Maybe we'll find out the sudden rush of energy coming from a little town on Töchico. Dress warmly, it's very cold most of the time," I said as I stood and rushed over to the controls. "Let's go."

-TARDIS noises and then the landing-

"Let me get this straight. Your daughter has an IQ that's equal to mine, has been locked in her room since the Terran year of 1974, built a machine that locked her physically and mentally at the age of 13, and refuses to leave?" I breathed.

The mother nodded. "Yes, but one day she said, "They're calling my name. I can hear them. Mother, Father, I love you," and then that was it. We haven't heard from her since."

"May I go into her room?"

"If you can get past the mess of books, then yes."

The door was made of wood, so my screwdriver wouldn't work on it. Maybe the door opened out, it appeared to. I put a trembling hand on the doornob, gave it a weak twist, and pulled it open.

Blocking the doorway was what looked like a wall of books of all shapes and sizes. Except for a teenager-sized opening at the bottom. "Excuse me," I said while lying flat in the floor and sliding through the opening. "Well, that wasn't so bad."

"What does it look like in there?" Nathan and the girl's mother asked simultaneously.

I stood up and looked around. Scattered about the floor were books of every genre. Science-fiction, fantasy, mystery, crime, mythology, etcetera, etcetera. On the walls was notes on yellowed paper, mainly about scientific theories, time travel, and the like.

But the machine that stood in the middle was what was truley spectacular. Built out of paper, glass, wood, cardboard, cloth, and wires that were once inside the lights, that was what made the notes seem like a child's toy.

"Like pure brilliance. The machine though is what's catching my eyes. Oh! There's a note on it, too."

Nathan called out, "What does it say?"

I immediantly folded it up and took a note off of a wall. "Just a possible theory on time travel. It's been proven for quite some time, too."

"Who had proven it?" The mother asked.

"Myself... Oh my... I think I may know of what happened to her..." I whispered.

"What?!"

"I'm her. She became the 13th Doctor. Me!" I hissed. "I need to leave. This is very-" suddenly the room began to spin as I headed for the opening. "-Dangerous." My vision blurred and I blacked out as soon as I crawled through it.


	5. Chapter 5

I stared solemnly at the picture on my desk in the library. Jenny, MY daughter, was dead now. Sure, we only knew each other for a day, but she was still my daughter. I wonder how she would react to me now. Would she even recognise me?

"Doctor, I- Oh. You're thinking," Nathan said as he barged into the library. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I was thinking about my daughter. She's dead, though. You would've loved her," I smiled grimly. Nathan truly would have loved her. "She had that special something that could make heads turn."

He nodded. "Is the TARDIS supposed to make this noise?"

I stood. "No. I'll go check on-"

"You stay here. I'll go," he said as he gave me a half-smile and ran off.

I nodded and returned to looking at the photograph. How it was taken, I will never know. We spent most of the day running, but that's what comes with being the Doctor; an awful lot of running.

A loud scream interrupted my musings. It sounded like it came from the engine room. Where Nathan was. He was checking on the engine. And that means-

"Nathan!" I yelled while running from the library to the hall. Left, left, right! No. That's to the pool. Left, right, right, left, console room! Under the main console through a secret hatch I put in after the mutant zombie thingies, and there's the engine room!

Nathan's body lay sprawled on the floor, out cold. In his hands were an oddly shaped piece of metal; it was obviously not supposed to be in here. "Nathan? Can you here me?" I asked softly. "Please don't die. Can you stay alive for a while longer? Long enough to get to a hospital? Please?"

His eyes opened slowly, and he sat up right away. "Of course I will, but will you?" he asked calmly before shoving the metal through the area over my left heart.

My breath hitched as the pain was registered. I prodded at the spot where the jagged piece of metal was and pulled it out. Crimson blood coated the grey surface. Black spots creeped over my vision as I slumped onto the floor.

"It can't end here. Where am I?" I slurred as I looked at Nathan smirking over me.

"Certainly not on Trenzalore, if that's what you're wondering."

"Then where?"

"Gallifrey."

**See what I did there? Eh? Eh? Cliffhanger! Please R & R. The next chapter should be up soon! In the meantime, relax and have a jelly baby.**


	6. Chapter 6

Gallifrey?_ How is that possible? Unless the TARDIS malfunctioned again and- and- _

"Mr. Nathan West of the planet Earth, you are hear by under arrest according to Gallifreyan law! Place you appendages in the air, and walk slowly away from the Doctor!" A voice interrupted my thoughts (as of late, it seems that I'm just not allowed to think).

I struggled to sit up and better see the forms surrounding Nathan, the filthy- never mind. Everything seemed to be distorted and blend together into a blurry monstrosity. I could see him being pinned to the floor with his hands behind his back, a trick I though only human police forces used.

One of the Gallifreyans walked over to me. "Doctor," they said in a soothing voice, "can you hear me?"

I groaned in response. The pain was keeping me from speaking, and at the time, I REALLY didn't feel like talking. "Y-yes."

They nodded and picked me up gently. The person stuck a device on my head that lulled me into a pain-free sleep, which I welcomed greatly.

When I awoke, I was lying in a bed in a medical centre. On the table next to my bed, there was a collection of micro-cards to be viewed on the computer, as well as some computer-generated art. A young female nurse was attending to the vital-stats machine hooked into my arms and chest. "Excuse me," I called weakly.

The nurse gave a little gasp when she heard my voice. "Oh, good. You're awake. What is it?"

"Why am I naked and in a hospital bed?" I gave a big grin to show I was feeling like myself again.

She giggled and said, "Your companion stabbed you in your left-hand heart with a piece of jagged metal. You had to receive a new one, and it's already working properly."

"One more thing," I said, "when can I have my scarf and jelly babies back?"

"In due time Doctor. Until then, rest," she said as she was exiting the room and turned off the lights.

I snuggled down into the blankets, and fell into one of the best sleeps I've possibly ever had.


	7. Chapter 7

The waiting process seemed to take FOREVER after I signed my release forms. I'd been waiting for at least 7 hours, 24 minutes, and 17.7625 seconds exactly before I was able to leave the hospital after signing my release forms.

At long last, I was released from the hospital. When I went to the area where my TARDIS was supposed to be, I couldn't see it anywhere. Instead, I just saw a phone booth. "Where's my TARDIS?" I asked one of the guards.

"It had a timer on it ao that it would explode once no one was in it, and there really wasn't anything that could've been salvaged," they replied, "So we decided to build you a new one. We couldn't get a Police Box for an outside design, but we gave you the next best thing. Is it all right?"

I stood and considered for a moment. "Is the chameleon circuit broken?" I asked.

The guard shook his head. "No, but it's a manual circuit. Brand-new technology," the guard smiled proudly at the TARDIS. "Are you okay with that?"

A smile tugged at the corner of my lips. "'Course! It's amazing! It's- it's- it's... Fantastic," I whispered. I snapped my fingers, and the door opened. "Goodbye."

-TARDIS DISAPPEARS-

Later, I kept the TARDIS floating above an alien planet. For once, I wasn't sure of what planet it was, but it did resemble- what was that planet called?- Calufrax! Yes, that's right! Calufrax.

I was relaxing in the Library, and continued my interrupted musings over Jenny. She was strong, brave, and quite the looker too. I probably would've locked her away, to keep her safe from attractive boys...

A jolt suddenly- oh, never mind! Anyway, I raced to the nearest window and looked out it. There was a ship connecting to the doors of the TARDIS. MY TARDIS. I heard a slight hiss as the doors were unlocked and opened.

"Now then," a familiar voice rang out from the console room, "why do yo suppose the ship led us here?"

I ran out of the library and down the hall to the console room. "Jenny? It's you! Jenny!" I breathed out. It was her. The same voice, hair, face, even the twinkle in her eyes...

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" She asked, startled.

I readjusted my jacket. "Sorry. I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, and I have a daughter named Jenny who's supposed to be dead."

Jenny laughed and shook her head. "You're joking. There's no way you could be my father. One you're a girl, and two you don't even resemble him."

"Really? Because I have something to show you," I smiled before holding out her photograph. "Not a day has gone by where I didn't miss you at least once. Losing you was like having my hearts ripped apart."

She shook her head again. "You must be joking," she said, "that can't be me. Wait- I have an idea. Tell me the name of his companions at the time."

"Donna Noble and Martha Jones."

"Dad- Mum? This is confusing..." Jenny sighed.

"Let's stick with Doctor, okay?" I asked. "I suppose we have some catching up to do."

Jenny grinned and sat down on the floor. "Then let's not waste time."

"But we have all the time we want in the TARDIS."


End file.
